1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a printed circuit board, and particularly to a connector in which a printed circuit board having a group of contact points juxtaposed along the marginal portion of the inserting end thereof is inserted into an insertion groove of a contact body so as to make a resilient contact withe the contacts and especially, the printed circuit board can be smoothly and easily released or separated from a group of the contacts which firmly catch the marginal portion of the end of the printed circuit board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional connector for a printed circuit board as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,917, to then et al., a printed circuit board is inserted at an angle (in its backwardly inclined posture) into a connector body and is then erected in its upright posture against the elasticity of the contacts to obtain a contact pressure. In order to withdraw the printed circuit board from the connector body, the printed circuit board held in its upright posture must be inclined backwardly once again and therefore, the printed circuit board, while maintaining the foregoing posture, must be released or separated the contact points from the connector body. Therefore, a printed circuit board, when inserting into or withdrawing from a connector body, it often interfered with an adjacent printed circuit board which is already inserted in the connector body and is therefore difficult to make a smooth insertion or withdrawal. The awkward operation of insertion of withdrawal sometimes damages parts mounted on the printed circuit board.
There is also known a conventional connector for a printed circuit board in which a printed circuit board can be inserted into or withdrawn from a connector body in its upright posture. This conventional connector, however, has the disadvantage in that a large amount of force is required for the inserting and withdrawing operations. Moreover, since this is designed such that a pair of retaining nails formed on a connector body are resiliently engaged in a pair of retaining holes formed in both ends of the printed circuit board so as to maintain the connection, a large amount of force, especially when the printed circuit board is withdrawn from the connector body, is required and a jig must be used for releasing the catch of the retaining nails when the printed circuit board is withdrawn.
The present inventin has been accomplished in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems inherent in the prior art.